the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
|image1 = |caption1=''I'll protect those who are precious to me!'' |forms = Part I Part II The Last |row1 = Teen Naruto Three-Tailed Six Paths Sage Mode |row2 = PlayStation |row3 = Maile Flanagan |row4 = Naruto |row5 = Naruto |row6 = Manga }} Naruto Uzumaki is the main protagonist of the Naruto series and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information Naruto's Legacy Official Media: * Naruto Manga * Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5 * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 * Naruto: Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Impact * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3: Full Burst * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Trilogy * Naruto: Ninja Destiny * Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Destiny 2 * Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles * Battle Stadium D.O.N. * Jump Superstars * Jump Ultimate Stars * J-Stars Victory VS Unofficial/Non-Canon: * The Sims 3 * Soulcalibur V * Brawl Legends (Manga) * B.O.N.D. (Manga) * Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Evolution * Naruto Shippuden: Blazing Impact * Naruto: Shinobi Legacy * Super Smash Flash 2 * LEGO Dimensions (Fanfiction) * Jump Stars: Ultimate Stadium Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: TBA Reason: VS TBA: ''' '''Connection: TBA: '''TBA Current Status: TBA... Moveset Normal Combos * '''Neutral: Naruto does a quick jab, a side kick, and a spinning back kick. Attacking while in the air, Naruto does a flying kick. * Forward/Backward: If Naruto is moving at a moderate pace, he will slashes forward with a kunai. If Naruto is dashing, he will slide forward and kicks the opponent twice, sticking his leg up. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Naruto raise his foot, then brings it down in an arc in front of him in an axe kick. Moving backward and attacking will make Naruto do a swiping back kick. * Upward: Naruto swings his leg over his head in a wide arc. If using this in the air, Naruto will do an aerial flip kick. * Downward: Naruto headbutts while moving forward a bit. While in the air, Naruto falls diagonally downwards while using a dive kick. Smash Attacks * Side: Rasengan Barrage - Naruto creates two Rasengan and rushes forward, knocking his opponents away. * Up: Rising Uzumaki Slam - Naruto creates two Shadow Clones and spins them upward, knocking opponents into the air. * Down: Bring Down the House Jutsu - Naruto summons a large toad that smashes onto opponents. Special Moves * Neutral - Rasengan: Naruto summons a Shadow Clone who builds up a ball of spinning chakra in his hand, that explodes when released on an opponent or object. When fully charged, it turns into a Giant Rasengan, and deals increased damage and knockback when it hits an opponent. While in Sage Mode, it will become Rasengan Barrage, '''which allows Naruto to hit his opponents with two large Rasengan. * '''Back/Forward - Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken: Naruto charges a Rasen Shuriken and rushes foward at opponents, knocking them back. While in Sage Mode, this move changes to True Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken, allowing it to be thrown at opponents. When two of these attacks are used, Sage Mode will automatically fade. * Upward - Shadow Clone Barrage: Naruto summons a clone and propels upwards off it, while slashing up with his kunai. Once his attack connects, he and a Shadow Clone will perform a brief melee combo, before finishing off the attack with a Rasengan, propelling opponents away. * Downward - Sage Mode Trigger/Meditation: Naruto transforms into his Sage Mode, increasing the amount of damage he can inflict and slightly altering his moveset. While in Sage Mode, this move changes to Meditation, which allows Naruto to briefly extend the amount of time he can maintain this form. A special meter, known as the Senjutsu Meter, will appear when Naruto is in Sage Mode. Sage Mode will either disable itself after the Senjutsu Meter runs empty or when Naruto performs two True Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken. Supers (Teen Naruto) * Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage: TBA * Tailed Beast Bomb: Naruto will transform into his Kurama Chakra Mode, changing his moveset. If players activate the Final Smash button again, he will transform into Kurama himself and lash out with his tails. When the attack connects, a cutscene will play where Naruto unleashes the Tailed Beast Bomb on his opponents. He will then revert to his normal form. Supers (Three-Tailed) * Tailed Beast Menacing Blast: Naruto will transform into either his Four-Tailed or Six-Tailed form and fire a large Tailed Beast Menacing Blast across the stage, inflicting high damage on opponents. * The Eighth Tail: A cutscene plays where Naruto becomes trapped inside of a Planetary Devastation moon and then transforms into his Eight-Tailed Fox form, appearing in the background of the stage. He can throw pieces of the Planetary Devastation at opponents, lash out with his claws, or perform a roar that sends a shockwave toward opponents. Pressing the Final Smash button again will cause Naruto to perform a Tailed Beast Menacing Blast, immediately ending the transformation. Supers (Six Paths) * Tailed Beast Planetary Rasen Shuriken: TBA * Six Paths Double Rasen Shuriken: TBA Taunts * Up: Naruto tightens his headband and says, "You can't beat me!" * Side: Naruto attempts to eat a bowl of ramen, only to find it empty, and tosses it away in anger. * Down: Naruto transforms into his Nine-Tails Mode as the ghosts of his parents appear behind him and he says, "I won't lose to anyone!" Animations * Character Intro: Naruto adjusts his headband and points his fist forward, saying "Let's go!" * Victory Screen: Naruto points to his headband with a determined look on his face and says, "You can't beat us!". * Losing Screen: Naruto crosses his arms and looks down in disappointment. * Idle Animation: Naruto stands in a battle-ready stance, swaying side-to-side, similar to the Ultimate Ninja Storm series, and will occasionally tighten his headband and strike a pose. Costumes Some of Naruto's costumes have additional costume variations that replace alternate colors. Teen Naruto *'Crossover Game Naruto:' Naruto's default costume is an original design that is based on the character between the end of Naruto Shippuden and the beginning of The Last: Naruto the Movie. The design takes inspiration from Naruto's costumes from both the end of Chapter 699 of the manga and The Last. **'Post-War Naruto:' Naruto's outfit from the end of Chapter 699 of the manga. *'Shippuden Naruto:' Naruto's primary outfit from Naruto Shippuden. **''''J-Stars Victory VS: Naruto rendered in the realistic graphical style of J-Stars Victory VS. *'Sage Mode Outfit:' The outfit Naruto wore during his battle with Pain. **'Mount Myoboku Training:' The outfit Naruto wore on Mount Myoboku when training to master Sage Mode. **'Black Shadow Arc:' The outfit Naruto wore at the beginning of the story mode in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4. **'Student Naruto:' Naruto wearing his outfit from Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den, which first appeared as a standalone character in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 and later as a costume for Sage Mode Naruto in the Ultimate Ninja Storm series from Storm 3 onward. **'Hokage Robes:' Naruto wearing a Hokage cloak as he appeared in Storm 2, with no headband and a Hokage hat attached to his back. **'Road to Ninja:' Naruto's Hokage outfit from Storm 3, which removes his Hokage hat, and adds his headband. *'War Fatigues:' Naruto's Shippuden outfit after sustaining damage during the Fourth Great Ninja War. **'The Final Battle:' Naruto's outfit after sustaining even more damage during his final battle with Sasuke. **'Sasuke's Outfit:' Naruto wearing Sasuke's final Shippuden outfit that he wore in Storm Revolution and Storm 4. *'Storm Series DLC:' The various DLC costumes Naruto wears in the Ultimate Ninja Storm ''series. **'White Robes:' Naruto wearing the white Jinchuriki robes from ''Storm Revolution. **'Kimono:' Naruto wearing the kimono outfit from Storm 3. **'Samurai Armor:' Naruto wearing the samurai armor from Storm 3. **'Warrior Armor:' Naruto wearing the samurai armor from Storm Revolution. **'Cowboy:' Naruto wearing his cowboy outfit from Storm 3. **'Gondolier:' Naruto wearing his gondolier outfit from Storm 3. **'Lederhosen:' Naruto wearing lederhosen from Storm 3. **'Pirate:' Naruto's pirate costume from Storm 3. **'Tuxedo:' Naruto's business suit from Storm Revolution. **'Chinese Outfit:' Naruto's Chinese temple outfit from Chinese copies of Storm 4. **'Poncho:' Naruto's Poncho outfit from Latin American copies of Storm 4. Three-Tailed *'Shippuden Naruto:' Three-Tailed Naruto's default costume is that of his Shippuden outfit. *'Black Shadow Arc:' Three-Tailed Naruto wearing the outfit Naruto wore in the Black Shadow Arc in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4. Six Paths Sage Mode *'Six Paths Sage Mode:' Naruto in his Six Paths Sage Mode transformation. *'Nine-Tailed Sage Mode:' Naruto in his Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode, with Sage Mode active. *'Tailed Beast Sage Mode:' Naruto in his Kurama Chakra form/Tailed Beast Mode, with Sage Mode active. Category:Naruto Category:PlayStation Characters Category:Brawl Legends Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Console Characters Category:The Crossover Game